


Threat

by FoxyEgg



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Angst, Gen, Infected Characters, Infected Leon, Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyEgg/pseuds/FoxyEgg
Summary: (Leon is a BOW because there is not enough of these.)





	1. Jesus Christ Almighty

Leon roared in pain as the electricity ran through his body, popping his skin open in streaks like lightning. Chacon laughed sadistically and turn down the voltage to a low hum. Leon breathed in his nose and out his mouth in puffs, trying to bypass the pain with breathing techniques.

"You will be stunning, my dear," the insane man chuckled softly, stroking his cheek.

All of his body hair and facial hair were removed via waxing. When Leon means body hair, he means all of it everywhere, no matter where it was. All of it was waxed, none was shaved because of Chacon’s need for Leon to suffer. Leon was never picky with his body hair, though he did like to keep his chest, leg, and armpit hair at a minimal because he despised the feeling when it was grown out, so he often trimmed here and there, shaved a bit and was done. This is a whole nother level of pickiness. 

Leon's arms hurt from being stretched and held in the same position for hours. He growled and mentally sighed in relief when he was unlatched from the table. He was unceremoniously dumped onto the floor and grunted, rolling onto his back and coughing.

"You'll be my most beautiful creature I've made yet," Chacon said, holding Leon's chin in a vise grip.

Leon was left on the ground for the rest of the night 

  


Leon's eyes adjusted to the bright lights as Chacon waltzed in with two mugs filled to the brim with coffee. Leon glared at the man and huffed, watching as he set down one mug and drank out of the other, grinning wildly at Leon.

"I'm surprised you're still alive, honestly."

Leon growled, getting pulled and strapped back onto the table. That wretched fucking table. Leon gritted his teeth as she shivered, goosebumps forming on his arms. He flexed his arms and chest out of instinct, holding himself tightly.

"Arms up," Chacon reminded the blond, roughly grabbing his arms and strapping them above his head. "Stay right there…" Checon took a quick picture of Leon with a Polaroid, waving the picture in the air. He looked at the picture and said, "perfect."

Chacon put the picture up with the two others he took.

"Today will be exciting," he spoke to Leon. "Aren't you going to ask why? You're a very curious man, Agent Kennedy. I know."

Leon gritted his teeth for the umpteenth time, shrugging. "Why," he grunted out.

"I'm glad you asked! Today is the day where you get your first dose of BIRTH. You will be a wonderful man."

Leon scoffed, wishing he could run.

"Don't be so aloof, Kennedy, this is for science! For the good of the world."

Leon hissed, "I think getting _ rid _ of BOWs would be better than making _ more _."

"You're hilarious."

"I know," Leon answered sarcastically, getting a poke in the leg.

Chacon clicked his tongue, "you're not the _ best _they could have given me."

"Oh yeah? Who's better?"

"Agent Harper would have been nice, or Miss Redfeild." Chacon sighed. "But I'll have to do with you."

Chacon poked and turned Leon's limbs, examining him. Leon growled and tried to kick, resulting in a quick slap on the wrist.

"No, don't kick, Kennedy. You're an adult, not a child." 

More time passed without much happening besides for Leon struggling and Chacon being agitated at Leon's stubbornness.

Chacon squeezed Leon's bicep and his forearm, nodding approvingly. "That'll do. You have quite the muscle for such a thin man." Chacon chuckled. "You're close to petite."

Leon hissed lowly, "fuck off, asshole."

"You're way too rude." Chacon tapped his chin with his pen. "I'll have to remove your vocal cords or something of the nature."

Leon suddenly lost all of the air in his lungs and gulped, quieting down.

"Good."

Chacon plunged the needle quickly into Leon's veins after tapping out the air bubbles.

  
Leon's last thought was, ' _ shit… _'


	2. Shit, Shit, Shit

The changes were subtle, Leon couldn't tell when they started, neither could Chacon. Until, Leon lost a finger. Chacon turned up the two day checks up to eleven, deciding to stay in his lab all day and night, going as far to making a small bed.

Leon growled lowly, the feeling of saliva dripping down his face an all too regular feeling. Chacon dropped off more blankets, allowing Leon to rip them apart, shoving them into the rest of the ripped up blankets. Chacon finally put two and two together once Leon patted the fluff down and laid on it, keeping a dull, blue eye on the man. 

' _ A nest, _ ' Chacon thought, ' _ why? _ '

Maybe,  _ just maybe _ , Chacon doesn't know as much about his project as he said he did. Just a slight chance that's true. 

Leon growled darkly when Chacon reached for the handle of his cell, causing the man to retract his hand. Leon huddled into his nest and kept an eye on Chacon until he left.

  
  
  


Leon awoke to gunshots. He shot up and growled as Chacon showed up, frazzled.

"16, come here," he breathed, opening the cell door, "intruders."

Leon's eye went into a slit as he dug his claws into the cement ground, shooting off into the hall and up the stairs, climbing quickly up the side of the large home and onto the roof, ripping shingles off. Leon screeched and leaped, flying through his brethren, swiping BSAA soldiers and flying through the air with them screaming in terror. Leon grabbed the soldier he was currently holding and ripped them apart by holding their wrists with his arms and their ankles with gus back legs, ripping them in two. Leon screamed as he drove catching more men and ripping them apart.

Leon heard the sound of chopper blades as he spotted the source jumping and rumbling the ground from his powerful leap. He pushed himself hard with his wings and angled himself so his front claws and back claws were out, ready to strike. He made an ear piercing screech as he clamped onto the side of the helicopter, pulling out and unlucky person and flying away from the chopper as it crashed into the ground. He picked up a small girl with short blonde hair and a white shirt out of the heli. Leon brought her up to his face with his legs, screeching so loud it made her ears ring. Realization hit her as she looked into the creatures eyes, seeing a hint of something. Just  _ something _ . Leon got shot in the wing, making him scream and drop the girl.

His ex-captive screamed, "Leon!"

Leon seemed to snap out of his mindless state and dove, stretching out his legs like and eagle catching prey. Leon knew from their original height that the drop into water would be fatal for Sherry. He saw how close she was and flapped his wings as strongly as he could, grabbing Sherry right as she was about to hit the water. The air got sucked out of her chest as Leon flew right over the water, she was so close she could probably touch it if she wanted to. Leon tossed Sherry up to his front claws and cradled her, allowing her to carefully wiggle around. The large beast barreled into a tree and landed it, roughly tossing the girl on a tree branch. Leon made a rumble deep in his throat and closed his eyes, leaning into Sherry's outstretched hand. 

Sherry carefully asked, "can you help me down, Leon?" 

Leon snapped open his eyes and hissed, snapping at her with blank eyes. The emotion returned and he hissed at himself, flicking between emotion and void of it. Leon growled and scratched his face with a clawed hand, letting himself fall off of the tree before he hurt his child he never had. Sherry gasped and clutched the tree as the force of Leon's push made the entire thing shake. Leon flew upside down and flipped over, flying rightside up, away from Sherry.

Leon carried on with his battle, fighting for Chacon. Leon growled as someone shot his face. He spun around and smacked them with his wing, impaling them on another spikey BOW. Leon screeched and tore a soldier in two as he was surrounded by men. He looked back and found the spikey BOW lying dead on the dirt. Leon rammed his head into a few men and swiped at others just as he got shot close to his stomach. He screamed in extreme pain and flapped his wings.

He didn't want to feel that again, so he swiped one last time at the men (which he hit none of) and flew away, feeling bullets hitting and embedding in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write! I got a bit crazy. I'm not good at writing fight scenes, but I think I did alright.


	3. Where's That House....

Leon crash landed in a forest, falling face first into the dirt. He grunted and weakly propped himself up, crawling over to a nearby pond as his are ached from the fall. Leon halled himself to the pond and flopped down in it, hissing from the cold water on his wounds. Eventually, he relaxed enough to rest. Leon stretched and moaned in pain, gritting his teeth as he got up. Every movement was full of pain. Leon felt like he was going to throw up, even with BIRTH's effects. He knew he would be okay, the B-virus would make sure of that. He grumbled and got up fully, already feeling the wounds healing. He never really had the chance to walk or explore, this was his chance. He didn't feel balanced enough to prop his wings on his back, so he decided to just drag them as he walked, draping them over his sides. His wings also saved him from the coldness of the harsh winds. Leon needed to know where he was.

Quickly, he scaled a tall tree, careful about the thin branches. His wound was being healed with quick succession thanks to B. Leon could see nothing, no helicopters, no large home, no nothing. Just trees and hills. He climbed back down the tree and strode back to the pond, drinking a bit of water. 

Leon snapped out of his mindless trans and stood on his back legs, looking around worriedly as his stomach growled. He went back on his hands and sprinted behind a tree, laying flat on the ground.

'Eventually something will need a drink,' Leon thought.

He only had to wait for a few seconds. A deer bounced out of the trees and snapped her head around, scanning right over Leon's hulking body. She deemed the area safe and called her baby out. Leon felt a tinge of regret, but ultimately, he needed food. 

Leon jumped out of his hiding spot and snapped his jaws, successfully landing a large jaw on the doe's neck, killing her instantly. The baby backed up as Leon roared at it, causing it to turn and leap into the bushes. Leon nawed on the deer, often tearing at its body with his claws because he just couldn't seem to grip it with his teeth, why can't he tear with his teeth? Leon was stuffed by the time he tore through the deer's legs, leaving it half eaten. He didn't know the next time he would find something to eat, so he picked up the deer's body, taking it into the air with him like a vulture.

He flew swiftly through the air, basking in the feeling of his wings being stretched and free from the cage. He almost felt like he was going to cry, but his ego wouldn't let him, so he held the salty tears in and smiled the best he could with half of his mouth taken over by teeth. He bet it looked more like a grimace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few chapters lined up and finished so let's hope I can keep that up! I'll try to realise them everyday or whenever I can.


	4. .:NOTICE:.

Hey readers, it's the author, Egg, here. I just wanted to drop in here and say thank you for the lovely comments and kudos! They really make my life a lot better.

As for this story, it'll continue, I'm just going to change it so it won't have anything to do with lord-owlsnake's infected AU. I was told in the comments about how the AU was closed and the author had a list of people who could use it.

All that this story had in common with the AU was Leon's design. I changed when Leon got infected, how, where, why, and what virus he got infected with. In the AU, Leon is infected during RE6 or RE:Vendetta by some virus there are waaaaay too many to keep track of in RE. In here he got infected post-Vendetta by a made up B-virus (BIRTH Virus) in the middle of a witch's booty crack.

So yeah, I'll get a sketch up and going for the new design I'll be using. This makes me sad but I'll have to postpone everything until I get that up and done. I have a good two or three parts done, I now need to just go through and edit them with the new Leon design.

Thank you for reading this!


	5. Over and Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished with editing the chapter parts! Woohoo! This story will be back. Sorry for the small inconvenience, I should really have looked harder.

[Leon's new design](https://www.instagram.com/p/B3uZnjmg1Vz/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)

He was still growing and changing, his transformation still incomplete. His legs were getting thicker and stronger while his mouth got even more jagged and full of teeth. His wings were slowing their growth, but he still noticed it. Leon could only see one of his baby blue eyes in the waters reflection, the other one, his right, was completely whited over like the winter snow. He felt (and saw) varying sizes of bulges forming on the right side of his face, they were like bubbles caught under his skin. They resonated close to his eye right, kind of clustering around it. Maybe something was wrong with his eyes? He began to panic when his vision started to cave, closing in until he could only see with his left eye.

His feet changed too. When he first saw Sherry, he had (mostly) human feet; now they've turned into a monster's. Instead of having five toes per foot, Leon now had three large, clawed toes on his huge feet with one in the back for stability . Leon was learning to use his mutations to his advantage while surviving.

Currently he was practicing on how to catch fish. He missed for the millionth time and growled, stopping his foot in the water. He decided to try one more time, this would be a reliable way to get food. Leon waited, growing impatient by the second. After what felt like an eternity, a fish swam into his view. Leon laid flatter in the water, getting in position to strike. He slashed in the water quickly with his claws, missing the fish. He growled and shot up, flying through the air and following the fish before he dove, snatching the fish and landing on the riverbank, cheering in success. He quickly tore into the fish, getting a small snack and rest before he started flying again. 

He wasn't sure where he was going, he just needed to get farther away from Chacon. Leon flew for a few hours, occasionally resting for about ten minutes each. He had flown over scattered houses, one being Chacon's torture shack, and a few BSAA mandated buildings. His eyes landed on civilization, that quickly grew into a city.

  
Leon wasn't even sure people would recognize him; he  _ was  _ missing for about a year or two. Chacon took his sweet, sweet time with him. Leon had the blanket of darkness to aid him in his stealth. He wasn't the most darkest creature, he glowed in some places and had a nice amount of red spots on his body, so he was lucky to have gotten here when he did. All he has to do is stay away from lights. Should be simple, right? Leon was wrong, holy shit  _ so fucking wrong _ .


	6. Uh... Awkward...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! I was worried that when I changed some stuff that some of your wouldn't be interested anymore. I thank you.

Leon was immediately noticed by a woman as he landed in the woods to rest. If he didn't land right then, he would have fallen and made even worse of a situation. She turned on her phone's flashlight and proceeded to scream at the sight of Leon drinking out of a creek.

She most likely called the police who came with loads of BSAA agents. Maybe Leon shouldn't have picked a place so close to a BSAA mandated building? Leon jumped and flew as soon as they started to flood in and surround him. They shot the bottom of his left foot and his wings, the other bullets just plainly missed. He roared in pain and shook as he was shot in his wing with a shotgun, the sound and the pain setting him off balance causing him to tumble to the ground. Leon flipped multiple times and smashed into a house, breaking the wall he hit, though it effectively stopped him. He breathed out hard and tried to get up, failing and falling into a heap of pain and discomfort.

"BOW down, approaching target," one of the soldiers spoke, walking closer to his unmoving body. 

Leon groaned and attempted to get up again, falling and screaming as his wing got trapped under a piece of roofing that fell. He decided to struggle, screeching and yelping as he couldn't find an escape. 

Leon's face was scalding as he was overworked. He called out for something, just honestly  _ anything  _ to help him. It was a pathetic call, just a squeaky yell. The soldiers walked around him, assisting the people in the home to get out. Leon landed in their living room, everyone had a room in the basement so no one got hurt. Loen continued to call out, moaning in pain as he moved. The soldiers called in back up which was scheduled to come in about ten minutes. So there the large group was, sitting there with a BOW that they just brought down.

Leon growled and pulled, still trying to get the debris off his injured wing. Then, he stopped as the helicopters got there, soldiers of all sizes popped out and aimed at Leon who hissed. The last heli touched down and out walked Sherry, catching sight of Leon. She sprinted over and stood directly in front of his face, slightly nervous. The soldiers tried to pull her back, and almost did, before Leon screeched, his struggling picking up again. Sherry wiggled out of their grasps and went back over to Leon, starting to push off some of the debris on his wing.

"Hgh," she was out of breath, "god, eugh."

She got it looser and glanced at the soldiers, who helped because of her piercing glare. Altogether, they were able to free him from the debris.

Sherry asked, "are you okay, Leon?"

Leon grunted and shook himself off.

Sherry looked at him with a stern gaze and he paused, staring back at her.

"Really? Are you okay," she stopped talking, looking back at the men, "now?"

Leon stopped cleaning himself immediately, just stopped dead in his actions. He turned to the woods and growled, lowering himself to the ground. Just then, a BOW jumped out. The thing was covered in thick, black armor. Leon growled as the thing pounced.

Leon bit the BOW's throat and hissed in pain as the things armor vibrated Leon's teeth. The thing picked up Leon and tossed him a bit, making Leon shake his head and jump at it, knocking it down and dragging it into the woods. Trying to fly away, he was quickly foiled as it jumped up and hooked onto Leon's leg, claws dug into Leon's muscles. Leon screeched and continued to fly upwards, trying to fight the thing in the air. The BOW began to climb up Leon's leg and back, stabbing its feet securely into Leon's hips. He yelped and flew upside down, making the thing dig its claws in deeper to hold on. Leon felt a searing pain that made him fall to the ground, throwing the BOW off of him.

"Leon!" He hear Sherry as the thing stepped up to him, raising him by his throat.

Leon screeched and scratched the thing's hands, beginning to go limp right as he heard, "fire!"

The BOW dropped to the ground and Leon followed, gulping in raspy breaths. Sherry and up to Leon and slid on the ground, looking at Leon's gorey back. Sherry gagged and picked up Leon's face, resting it in her lap.

"Leon, wake up," she whimpered.

Leon huffed and opened his eyes, beginning to get up, ignoring the pain in his back for the second time. Leon growled and leapt onto the broken house's roof, jumping up and flying deeper into the woods, screeching in panic.

"Leave him," Sherry said, putting an arm out to the soldiers.


	7. Homey...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is 7,000 words long BE HAPPY! Honestly, I'm running low on ideas, so this is more of a scene set up/filler oof-
> 
> I dont want Leon to be taken for a while, maybe some angst and conflict would be fun? How about some more Chacon? What do you guys think about that?

Leon was known about through the BSAA and DSO, he knew they were coming after him. He wanted to stay up high, so he stayed on the sides of trees, using his claws assistance for scaling them.

Leon growled at the helicopter that followed him up the tree, screaming in his ears to, "get down immediately". Leon hissed and leapt off of the tree's side, floating over next to the copper and screeching into the pilot's face.

Leon huffed and went back to the tree, landing on the top, making it bend, almost breaking. Men and women alike jumped out.

Leon batted an eye at them and grumbled leaping off of the tree. Slightly panicked.

' _ Wait. _ ' He paused. ' _ I shouldn't be panicking? Why am I? _ ' 

Leon continued to fly over the city, staring down at the people below. Leon began to get winded, so he crash landed into the ground. He still needs to master landing. Leon knelt by a pond and watched the koi swim. This is one fancy place. He heard a quiet gasp and rubber being dropped.

Leon turned quickly and noticed a kid, maybe five or eight, had dropped their ball was googling at him. Leon and the kid just sat there for a few minutes, just simply looking at each other. Adults ran down to the kid as Leon screeched threateningly, shooting in the air and flapping away. Leon landed on the side of a cellphone tower, staring into the vast wilderness. He jumped turned around and jumped off, using his wings to slow his fall. He made his way over to the woods by foot, looking back at civilization, and shooting into the darkness.

Leon made a mental to-do list: one, find food. Two, make home. Three, find water. Four, find the perfect spot to live. He knew he couldn't stay with humans anymore, he wasn't one of them any longer. Leon growled at himself and shook his head.

' _ Get over it _ ,' he thought. ' _ You're a monster, so what? _ '

Leon leaped through the woods, hoping to find a pond to make his new home, since his apartment is, one, too small for his new body, and two, he hasn't paid his rent for about two years and some. 

He stumbled upon a creek, presumably the one he's been following for his journey that linked to a pond. Leon drank a bit and looked around. The woods looks magical, the sun shown through the opening in the roof of trees over the pond, he looked into the water and spied life; fish and frogs of all kind huddled together. Leon jumped onto a tree and felt a primal urge wash over him. He skittered around and broke sticks, taking them back to the pond, making a huge pile of them. He then peered at his surroundings, spying a large, thick rock next to the pond.

' _ Perfect _ ,' Leon thought, crawling up the rock carefully, still not great at climbing. 

There was a nice spot high up on the rock with a divot in it, perfect for a nest. Only a determined creature (or a winged animal) could get up here. Leon slowly built up his nest, laying down in it once he was done. He liked it, the sticks were just stabbing him. He recalled seeing a small farm on the outskirts of the city, by the edge of the woods. Leon jumped and made his way over to the farm, spying the red barn from a mile away. 

Leon landed softly and snuck over to the (maybe) sheep pen. The soft noises of the sheep lowering his anxiety. He was not going to kill the sheep, only shave some hair off with his claws, he hopes the farmer won't mind if a few sheep are uneven. Leon cracked open the barn door and saw a light, flicking it to life. The sheep went quiet, staring at Leon. He thought for a second they would start screaming, but the just returned to sleeping or talking among themselves. Leon let out the breath he was holding and approached a sheep, carefully taking it into his lap and slicing away at the soft wool. The sheep ignored his actions and continued eating, not minding all that much.

Leon silently thanked the sheep once he was done, petting each one before opening the barn door and flapping away back to his nest, laying out the fluff and flopping into his nest. It felt so much better than bare sticks. Leon let out a satisfied breath, curling up and falling into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Leon likes fluffy animals/animals in general.
> 
> I might change up Leon's design and make him grosser, right now he just looks like a naked cat, I have an idea how I want to change him up, and I think it's pretty good.
> 
> If you find these notes interesting, I could keep this up and show you guys more into my thought process for each chapter if you'd like.


	8. Yeet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the lack in undates dkakandndjd! I have zero ideas currently and it killing me. No so much writers block, I just dont know what to torture Leon with next.

Leon couldn't see shit. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! He was freaking out, rolling on the ground, stumbling. Is he permanently blind? What happened? His vision went over night like, "poof! I'm gone now bitch!" Leon breathed slowly and sat down, wishing he could watch the birds or the ponds water gently curve and wiggle.

Just then, his neck was cold, moving. He could… see? Leon brought his hand up to his face, watching as his arm went in front of his eyes, touching his face. He couldn't see his hand, only his arm reaching up. What is happening? Leon brought his hand down to his neck, running his hand down to the moving part. It was a fucking  _ eye _ . Like, a new eye. There were other lumps around it.

' _ More eyes _ ?' 

Leon gulped, wishing that he just had his eyes back. It was painful when the other ones opened, his skin ripped in jagged lines, bleeding and soaking into his eyes. He couldn't feel them until the skin healed, forming eyelids. He had his depth perception back so that's a good thing. They were baby blue, like his… Old…. Ones. He didn't like to think about that. Leon wrinkled his nose (muzzle? Snout?) and shook his head, snapping his eyes shut.

He knew he had to eat, but he didn't want to. ' _ I'm not hungry _ ,' he told his stomach as it growled back at him. ** '** _ I'm not hungry _ ,' he said again, curling up on his side.

He felt so sad all of the sudden. Leon swallowed the growing lump in his throat. He closed all of his eyes (he shuddered) and tried not to break down, there's other things to be attended to like… he thought. Like food! ' _ I'm not hungry, _ ' Leon reminded himself. Leon let out a sigh and itched his neck, forcing himself to get up.

' _ Monster _ ,' he thought leaping down from his nest. 

He sat down by the pond/creek, watching the fish and frogs swim. He snapped his gaze up to the other side of the pond, his eyes landing on a turtle, just a little thing (lady painted?) that was fumbling around. Leon chuckled a bit and began to fly, deciding to travel to the nearby city. He might be spotted, but who cares? He stopped. 

' _ This is suicide! _ ' He shook his head continuing the the city. ' _ I don't care _ .' Ultimately, the worst that could happen is that he would be killed.

Leon landed on the side of a building, taking out a good chunk of it. Immidiately, he heard the cries of people below and the wishing of helicopter blades from behind. Leon’s piercing glare landed on the BSAA’s golden boy, Chris Redfeild.

“Leon,” he started, “Sherry told me and Claire about you. She asked me to come out and help you.”

Leon growled and screeched, climbing up the building, stopping to find a helipad, he was so tired of this. He found a pad and flew to it, watching the heli as it landed and armed men approached, aiming weapons. Leon hissed and huffed, looking out over the city, ignoring the approaching footsteps to the best of his ability. 

"It's beautiful," Chis said as he cautiously walked to stand next to the hulking body of Leon.

Leon nodded, breathing out a sigh. He turned to Chris, ' _ how to communicate…? _ ' 

He started with pointing at the chopper, specifically the BSAA logo. Chis followed his eyes and furrowed his brows, scratching his head in confusion.

Leon growled in frustration and stalked over to the helicopter, rounding it, making a soft noise. Chris walked over and touched the BSAA's logo, deep in thought. 

"Oh."

' _ Eureka! _ '

"You want to," Chris paused, "come with us?"

Leon nodded.

"How- wait." He snapped as Leon flexed his wings.

Leon prepared himself as the chopper lifted off the ground, smoothly floating away as Leon shot up and followed. Chris poked his head out and did a thumbs up at him, to which Leon made a happy yelp at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me at least ten minutes to find the word, "eureka". 
> 
> Leon is now blind with his two original eyes! Yay? He's lucky B tookover and fixed his lack of eyesight, even if it would have been nicer for his eyes to be on his face instead of his neck. Also, having only two eyes instead of a heaping spoonful would be nice too.
> 
> I. Need. Angsty. Ideas. I don't have any ideas like I said in the start notes, help would be appreciated!
> 
> Also, also, this story is now at ten pages long!


End file.
